Sir Lunius Sargento
"I learned from Landon Clegane and Hector Wildhayes. I learned from Lunius Sargento, the master at arms, who could have slain all five of you with his left hand while he was taking a piss with the right, good men, every one." ''~Spadus Ignacio IV to recruits during the Paradoxian Wars '''Sir Lunius Sargento' ( also known as Luuluu) goes down in the books as the bravest, strongest, most courageous, and most honorable knight in Spanish history, and possibly world history. He faithfully upheld his oaths and served his kingdom, in spite of the power-hungry madness that began to grip his king. He is one of the few loyalists to King Philip Clemente V that is still held in high regard among the citizens of the Spanish Empire, rather than being scorned, dishonored, and disdained, like many of his former comrades. Biography Sir Lunius Sargento was born in 1674 in Valencia, Spain, into the Noble House of Sargento. His family was of mixed Spanish-Italian descent. As the son of a nobleman, Lunius was trained in the ways of the blade from an early age, and proved himself to be quite the proficient combatant. His skill as a swordsman did not go unnoticed, and he was eventually befriended by the opportunistic young Prince of Spain, Philip Clemente V, earning for himself the affectionate nickname of "Luuluu" in his travels with his newfound friend. Sargento swore himself to the Prince's service, and Philip later saw to it that Lunius was knighted by his father, King Spartan Clemente of Spain, at the young age of sixteen. Dedicated and loyal to Philip, Lunius went with him when he was exiled to the Caribbean in the late 1600s, keeping a low profile as he continued to protect and serve his best friend, for Lunius got to see a good portion of the more righteous side of the man who would later become known to his own subjects as "the Mad King." Along with Hector Wildhayes and Philip, Lunius would become one of the founding members of the legendary Ranger Order, going into battle alongside some of the most skilled and infamous warriors in the pages of Spanish history books. He aided his liege in battle against enemies such as the forces of the East India Trading Company Black Guard under Benjamin Macmorgan, and fought for Philip when he returned to Spain to defend the throne from his father, fighting valiantly during the Spanish Civil War of the Renaissance from 1695-1697. However, he was the catalyst of the Pearsonic Revolution, when he slayed two of King Spartan Clemente's Kingsguard for the attempted rape of a servant girl in Spartan's palace, and then the other five when they attacked him for his actions. Philip refused to kill Lunius for the slaughter of the Kingsguard, and Spartan cast his son out once more. Philip responded by rallying his forces to begin the Pearsonic Revolution. Under the leadership of Lunius Sargento, Philip's forces accomplished innumerable victories, and it remains undisputed that, had it not been for his loyal friend, Philip never would have sat upon the throne of Spain, nor held it for as long as he did. Even Philip admitted that without Lunius, there would not have been a Spain, or at least not the Spain he created. Some even speculate that, had Lunius been present, Philip never would have lost said throne to his son, Ferdinand Clemente VI. Lunius had many duties in his high position in Spain, one of which was training the new generation of Spanish warriors. He trained many figures who are still well-known among the Spanish people today, such as Spadus Ignacio IV, and even some of his King's elder children, such as the three princes, Ferdinand, Ezequiel, and Silus. However, Lunius would one day meet all three of his former students on the battlefield, during the War of the Triumvirate. During the Battle of Muerte de Clemente, Lunius single-handedly defeated Ferdinand Clemente, Ezequiel Clemente, Billy Hullbatten, Jeffrey Blasthawk, Edgar Ironcrash, and Silus Clemente. On the orders of Philip, Silus and Edgar were slain. As a reward for his valor in this battle, Philip granted Lunius the hand of one of his oldest daughter's, Hannah Maria Theresa Clemente, in marriage. However, Lunius, wracked with guilt over the death of Silus Clemente, the boy who he had protected and trained from a young age, and watched grow into a man, would soon depart Spain, never to be seen again. Legacy The teachings of Sir Lunius Sargento are remembered in Spain today, surviving through Ezequiel Clemente and Ferdinand Clemente, as well as the now-disgraced apprentice of Lunius, Spadus Ignacio IV, leader of the Vengeful Ones. A statue of Sir Lunius Sargento stands in the main courtyard of Prince Ezequiel Clemente's home, Castillo del León, formerly the headquarters of the Ranger Order, in Gerona, Spain. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Knight